


Unpathed Waters, Undreamed Shores

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpathed Waters, Undreamed Shores

**Author's Note:**

> For Loneraven. This was meant to be AOS, but as I wrote, I kept hearing DeForest Kelley and Leonard Nimoy.

McCoy looked up when Spock entered his office.

“You wished to see me, Doctor?” Spock said, his hands clasped behind his back, his head tipped slightly to the right.

“Yeah,” McCoy said, waving him over. “C’mon, have a seat.”

While Spock lowered himself with measured grace into the chair indicated, McCoy rummaged through one of his desk drawers. Some day, he told himself for the umpteenth time, he was going to get this mess organized. He finally found what he’d been looking for, and set it on the desk in front of Spock.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Spock.”

Spock looked at the small wrapped and beribboned box, and raised an eyebrow. “I do not celebrate Christmas, Doctor.”

“Yeah, I know. But I do, and I like getting gifts for people. Open it up. Won’t bite ya.”

Was it his imagination, or did doubt flicker in the brown eyes, just for a moment? Had to be his imagination, McCoy thought as Spock slid the box toward him and began, with long, elegant fingers, to peel away the wrapping paper.

“You _can_ just rip it,” McCoy said, feeling fidgety all of a sudden. He tapped his feet against the carpeted floor. “But I suppose that wouldn’t be logical, wasting paper.”

“Indeed not. Moreover, it would imply a level of impatience that is unseemly.”

“Unseemly for whom?” McCoy shot back, wondering if he’d been insulted. “You ever see the captain tear into a package?”

Spock inclined his head as if to say _Point taken._ Nonetheless, he continued methodically, and by the time the wrapping paper and the ribbon fell away, McCoy was just about bouncing in his seat. Spock lifted the lid of the box and studied its contents in his usual impassive manner.

“Well?” said McCoy. “What do you think?”

Spock reached into the box and lifted out the little silver bookmark. “‘To unpathed waters, undreamed shores,’” he read. “Shakespeare. _The Winter’s Tale._ Act four, scene four. Thank you, Doctor. While I do have a number of bookmarks, most of them are of comparatively flimsy material. This one, however, will last. It is a useful gift.”

McCoy hadn’t expected an explosive reaction - hell, it _was_ only a bookmark, albeit one he’d had engraved personally - but he couldn’t help feeling a bit crushed. “Well,” he grumbled, fingers clawing at the armrests of his chair, “you’re welcome.”

“I am curious,” Spock continued, either oblivious to McCoy’s tone or choosing to ignore it. “What made you select this particular quotation? In the context of the scene…”

“I just liked it,” McCoy said. “Never mind the context.”

“I see.”

McCoy sighed. “Actually,” he said reluctantly, “no. I mean, I liked it, yeah, but I also thought it was appropriate. Again, taken out of context.” He looked down at the empty gift box and the neatly folded silver paper. “We’ve served together almost a year now. I know we’ve had our differences, but on the whole…” He bit at his lower lip. “On the whole, I’m rather pleased with the arrangement. Glad we’re serving together. Sailed many unpathed waters, visited many an undreamed shore, if you want to get metaphorical. I hope it continues a good long while.”

He glanced up then, and met Spock’s gaze. _Something_ lit those dark eyes of his - just for a moment. This time, McCoy was certain. He felt his irritation fall away like so much jetsam. A second later, he’d forgotten it entirely.

“So,” he said slowly, “you like it?”

“Indeed, Doctor. Thank you again.” Spock rose and, taking the bookmark with him, walked to the doorway, where he paused for a moment, then turned to look back at McCoy. “I regret,” he said, “that I do not have anything of a similar nature to give to you. I had not anticipated an exchange of gifts. However … after some consideration, I have come to conclusion that there is nothing unseemly about ripping wrapping paper, particularly if the gift is from … a friend.” He gave one of his enigmatic little Spock-smiles, and McCoy goggled.

“Wait a sec - did you just concede the point?”

“Indeed, Doctor,” Spock said, stepping through the doorway. “Merry Christmas.”

The door slid closed quickly, which was a shame, because it meant he probably missed McCoy’s triumphant grin.

12/24/10


End file.
